Baby Inside
by xoxodeer
Summary: [HUNHAN/KRISHO] (CH 2 OUT) Apa yang terjadi jika salah satu member EXO tiba-tiba berubah sikapnya menjadi anak kecil berumur 4 tahun? Bagaimana repotnya mereka menghadapinya yang notabene memiliki sifat anak balita? slight Luhan x Everyone, Yangfan x Luhan YAOI, Kinky! cameo Cobby and HIT5. RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**BABY INSIDE**

**Main Cast:**

**Luhan**

**Sehun**

**Yifan**

**Suho**

**Cameo:**

**Cobby **

**HIT5**

**Pairing:**

**Luhan x OT11 (EXO minus Luhan)**

**Most paired: HUNHAN**

**Disclaimer: Storyline is MINE, EXO and HIT5 belong to GOD**

**Warning: YAOI**

**Genre : Humor, Drama**

**Rated: T and M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haidian, Beijing, China**

Suasana bising dan ramai kini menghiasi sebuah surga bagi kalangan anak muda yang masih menikmati masa-masanya dengan kesenangan, uang dan wanita. Salah satu club malam ternama di Beijing –Propaganda- menyajikan semua hal yang bersangkutan dengan hal yang bernama kebebasan. Club malam ini sungguh ramai dengan lautan manusia gila yang tengah menari, meliuk-liukan badannya seduktif dan menarik perhatian semua orang di lantai dansa yang terletak di lantai bawah club malam ini. Hari ini _weekend_, jadi tentu saja club ini sangat ramai dikunjungi.

Alunan musik pemekak telinga, dentuman kerasnya speaker dari sang DJ dan teriakan tidak karuan dari lantai dansa membuat suasana di club ini begitu gila. Belum lagi para pemabuk ulung dan wanita-wanitanya yang asyik menikmati _tequila_ mereka dan saling memakan satu sama lain dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Meja bartender dipenuhi dengan para _loner _yang memesan minuman dan sekedar menampakan diri untuk menghilangkan stress yang berlebihan.

Terlihat salah satu namja yang berpakaian mahal yang mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seirama dengan musik yang mengalun liar, wajahnya sudah sangat merah dan sayu untuk meneguk satu botol minuman keras itu lagi. Nampaknya sebentar lagi namja manis itu akan tertunduk lemas di atas meja bartender. Salah satu bartender ber-name tag Cobby memandang namja itu dengan tatapan malasnya bercampur rasa prihatin.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia memperingati namja itu agar tidak terlalu mabuk disini, karena serigala lapar sangat banyak disini, baik itu betina ataupun jantan. Celaka sekali, jika namja ini pingsan tak sadarkan diri karena mengonsumsi minuman keras terlalu banyak dan akhirnya mabuk, lalu di bopong oleh beberapa orang ke suatu tempat dan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Sungguh celaka sekali.

"Hei, Luhan… sudah berapa kali aku bilang. Berhentilah sebelum kau diperkosa disini…" namja bernama Cobby itu menoel bahu namja manis yang bernama Luhan itu dengan jarinya. Luhan sama sekali tidak bergeming, tetap saja dia diam dan meneguk kembali botol kelima yang sudah diminumnya. _"Anak ini benar-benar cari mati disini. Tidak lihat apa, entah berapa pasang mata lapar yang memandangnya dari tadi.."_

"Hik…tenang saja Cobby…aku hik…bisa mengatasinyaaaaa hik…aku tidak mabuk kok hik hik…"

"Tidak mabuk matamu, lihatlah wajahmu sudah merah seperti ini Luhan…"

"_I'm okay..I'm okay. Yo yo maaan~"_

"Terserah kau saja…"

Cobby kembali pada pekerjaan awalnya, tidak peduli dengan keadaan Luhan yang merupakan salah satu teman masa sekolahnya, tetap membiarkan namja manis itu mabuk hingga akhirnya menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja bartender. Lihat, dugaan Cobby benar. Namja itu sudah benar-benar mabuk yang pada akhirnya tak sadarkan diri. Kali ini masalahnya, siapa yang akan membawa pulang namja keras kepala ini? Cobby lupa menanyakan alamat apartemen barunya yang dihuni oleh lima orang temannya yang lainnya. Sialnya namja manis ini kabur dari apartemen tanpa membawa ponsel. Pada siapakah Cobby mengadu?

Luhan, namja manis ini memang baru pindah dari apartemen lamanya ke sebuah apartemen yang lebih luas untuk dia dan para member EXO-M lainnya. Namja manis ini sangat senang karena mendapatkan kamar yang lebih luas dan lebih nyaman untuk ditempati. Apalagi, dia tidak berbagi kamar dengan siapapun, begitu juga dengan member yang lainnya. Tapi apa hubungannya Luhan dengan apartemen dan berakhirnya namja bermata rusa ini di club malam seperti ini.

Begini ceritanya….

Luhan yang notabene sangat senang mengutak atik ponselnya berinsiatif untuk membuat akun instagram. Dia berpikir, untuk apa foto selca segitu banyaknya di ponselnya jika tidak dipublikasikan. Maka dari itu, namja yang selalu ingin dipanggil _manly_ ini membuat akun instagram. Beberapa minggu kemudian dia mengetahui jika kekasihnya Sehun juga membuat akun instagram. Dengan wajah senang dan penuh harapan akhirnya Luhan me-_follow_ akunnya Sehun, tapi karena Sehunnya yang tidak pintar memakai instagram atau apa, dia sama sekali tidak me-_follow_ _back_ akun Luhan.

Luhan yang penuh harapan itu menunggu keajaiban terjadi. Namun bukan akunnya yang di _followback_ oleh Sehun melainkan akun Tao dan Chanyeol. Luhan tidak terima, pasalnya dia kekasih Sehun dan yang lebih dulu me-_follow_ akun namja pucat itu, tapi kenapa sampai sekarang masih belum di _follback_ juga. Mengetahui fakta yang tidak mengenakan itu, Luhan menelpon Sehun hari itu juga.

"Sehunnnniiieeee? Kenapa instagram aku tidak kau _follback_ eoooh?" rengek namja yang katanya _manly_ itu. Sehun menghembuskan napas kesalnya. Luhan yang kini di China, tiba-tiba menelpon hanya karena masalah akun yang tidak di _followback _itu. Bukan menanyakan kabar tapi malah merengek mengatakan bahwa Sehun tidak sayang lagi padanya.

"Huweee…Sehunnie jahat, apa kau sudah tidak sayang lagi padaku eoh? Sehunnie lebih milih Tao ketimbang aku eoh?"

"Aniya, Luhannie jangan bicara seperti itu. Sehunnie masih-eh?" Ponsel Sehun mati, saudara-saudaraku sekalian, "Ponselku low bat? Aisssshh jinjaaaa. Pasti dia akan salah paham. Ottokhe?"

Karena merasa teracuhkan oleh kekasih sendiri, akhirnya Luhan mengamuk dan lari dari apartemen baru yang tidak sampai satu jam ia menginjakan kaki disana. Menghiraukan panggilan Kris yang memanggilnya kesetanan sedari tadi. Para member lain juga dibuat bingung oleh rusa jadi-jadian itu. Alhasil, namja Beijing ini tersesat di kotanya sendiri. Karena tidak membawa dompet dan ponsel, mungkin dia bisa meminjam uang dari temannya yang berkerja _part time_ di salah satu club malam di Haidian. Jadilah namja manis tak berdompet tak berponsel ini berjalan kesana menghiraukan tatapan bingung beberapa fans EXO-M yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya.

"Kenapa Luhan ada di kawasan ini? Bukannya apartemennya bukan di Haidian?" kata salah satu fans yang menggunakan baju kuning gading. Sebut saja namanya Fans 1.

"Apa dia tersesat ya? Atau lupa jalan pulang dan tidak bisa kembali?" ucap salah satu fans lagi yang menggunakan baju kotak-kotak berwarna merah. Sebut saja namanya Fans 2.

"Hah? Kau kira dia itu butiran debu apa?" jawab Fans 1

"Mungkin saja, ayo kita ikuti…" ajak Fans 2

"Tidak mau. Aku bukan sasaeng fans, aku menghormati privacy-nya…" tolak Fans 1 sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Fans 2 memandang remeh wajah Fans 1 dan mulai tersenyum miring.

"Kau yakin tidak ikut. Jangan-jangan dia mau ketemu pacarnya"

"NOOOO WAYY. Kita ikuti dia…"

Jadilah intinya, kedua fans kurang kerjaan itu mengikuti Luhan sampai ke depan club malam yang bernama Propaganda itu. Mereka tidak bisa masuk karena belum memiliki ID card, sayang sekali misi mereka berbuah _zonk_ seperti itu. Tapi pastinya, mereka tahu jika Luhan tengah menghabiskan waktunya di dalam club ini hingga mabuk dan tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini. Dapat dipastikan malam ini ataupun esok pagi muncul berita atau artikel Luhan yang berkunjung ke club malam di beberapa site resmi penggosip. Mungkin saja seperti, weibo, sina, atau bahkan instagram. Jadi mungkin saja Luhan harus bersiap-siap di ceramahi oleh manager dan _leader angry bird_ macam Kris.

"Kau, tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini saja sudah membuatku susah. Dasar payah.." Cobby masih saja berusaha memikirkan jalan keluar untuk membawa bocah dramatis ini. Luhan tanpa sengaja menceritakan semua masalahnya dengan Sehun, dari akun instagram hingga akhirnya dia yang datang kesini tanpa izin dari sang manager dan Kris.

Sungguh bodohnya, rusa malang ini. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan menjadi sesorang yang terlalu mendramatisir sebuah kejadian atau masalah sepele seperti ini. Mungkin pengaruh dirinya terlalu banyak membaca buku elektronik (baca: fanfiction) dari ponselnya(1). Mungkin saja…

"Cobby, kenapa kau melamun seperti itu?" tanya seseorang yang memecah lamunan Cobby tentang misi 'bagaimana cara mengusir bocah dramatis ini secara halus'. Ia mengenali wajah namja itu, hampir mirip dengan Sehun yang diceritakan oleh Luhan tadi.

Cobby mengenali wajah Sehun walaupun belum pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan namja yang telah merebut hati namja rusa keras kepala ini dari foto-foto yang sering diperlihatkan Luhan padanya sekaligus membanggakan kekasih brondongnya itu. Hanya saja namja yang mendudukan dirinya di samping Luhan itu memiliki gaya rambut yang berbeda jauh dari Oh Sehun.

"Yangfan. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ah…aku ingin bertemu dengan anggota lainnya disini. Aku ingin memesan minuman, tidak tahunya kau bekerja disini, Cobby.."

"Yah begitulah…" jawabnya dengan sedikit senyuman miring sambil menyiapkan minuman yang dipesan oleh namja mirip Sehun itu. Yangfan tadinya memesan _whiskey_ mulai mengarahkan semua padangannya pada seluk beluk club malam itu, sampai akhirnya mata sipit Yangfan menangkap namja manis yang tengah tertidur dengan dua tangan yang dilipat di bawah kepalanya sebagai pengganjal tidurnya. Sepertinya dia pernah melihat wajah manis namja disampingnya itu.

"Luhan?"

"Kau kenal Luhan?"

"Aku tidak terlalu kenal dengannya tapi apartemennya satu lantai dengan Hit-5. Dia baru pindah tadi sore. Kami menyambut mereka karena berpapasan saat itu. Aku masih ingat wajahnya…"

"Akhirnya ada keajaiban, dia mabuk berat dan tidak membawa ponsel. Aku bingung harus menghubungi siapa dan berencana membawanya pulang bersamaku tapi—"

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya pulang. Aku rasa anggota yang lain tidak keberatan.."

"Wah benarkah? Kalau begitu aku serahkan Luhan padamu. Xie xie Yangfan…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena tidak tega meinggalkan namja manis ini sendirian, Yangfan berusaha meyakinkan member Hit-5 lainnya untuk bersedia membantu Luhan kembali ke apartemennya. Luhan yang tadinya masih terkapar kini akhirnya sadar walaupun cuma setengah. Namja bermata rusa itu terkejut setengah mati bercampur perasaan senang dan haru setelah melihat Yangfan. Luhan mengira Yangfan adalah Sehun. Pengaruh alcohol yang masih kuat mempengaruhi otak namja dramatis itu, secara tiba-tiba Luhan memeluk Yangfan tapi malah terjatuh sebelum memeluk namja bermata sipit itu. Kakinya tersandung dan sialnya kepala Luhan terbentur trotoar tempat mereka berdiri. Namja yang katanya manly itu terbujur tak sadarkan diri lagi di atas trotoar. Maknae dari Hit-5 itu langsung histeris.

"Haaaa Luhan.. aduh bagaimana ini?"

"Kau lihat dulu apakah dahinya terluka atau tidak?" tanya Harry yang duduk di samping badan Luhan yang dipeluk oleh Yangfan sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi putih Luhan. Yangfan memeriksa dahi Luhan lalu menghembuskan napas lega.

"Dia baik-baik saja, dia pingsan karena masih dalam pengaruh alkohol.."

"Mungkin saja kau benar, Kido-ge.."

"Ayo bawa dia masuk ke mobil. Kita antarkan dia sampai ke dalam kamarnya sekalipun.."

"Jangan aneh-aneh, David…" ujar Harry datar, menatap malas kearah David yang bisa bercanda disaat yang seperti ini.

"Baiklah aku hanya bercanda. Dong bantu Yangfan mengangkat bocah ini ke dalam mobil.." suruh David yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil terlebih dahulu, menduduki bangku di belakang supir, bertugas membantu Dong dan Yangfan. Luhan yang ternyata tubuhnya tidak berat itu mudah saja dibopong oleh Yangfan sedangkan Dong yang tadinya disuruh mengangkat Luhan bersamaan dengan namja mirip Sehun itu hanya tercengang. Ia merasa, Yangfan sedang memonopoli Luhan. Ah sudah, biarkan saja yang penting, dia tidak jadi disuruh. Begitulah pikir Dong.

Harry bertugas menyetir karena sang manager sudah pulang duluan ke apartement, Luhan duduk diapit oleh David dan Yangfan. Tanpa mereka sangka, Luhan yang tadinya masih dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan –kepala terbentur trotoar- akhirnya sadar, mata rusa itu memandang seluruh sudut yang ada di dalam mobil itu. Termasuk semua anggota Hit-5 tak luput dari pandangannya. Setelah itu raut wajahnya berubah, bibir merah muda Luhan yang kissable itu mulai melengkung kebawah. Isak tangis mulai keluar dari bibirnya ditambah lagi dengan mata rusa yang besar itu berkaca-kaca.

Yangfan yang menyadari pertama kali dengan raut wajah Luhan menangkup pipi putih porselen itu dengan lembut. Sesaat Yangfan mendaratkan telapak tangannya di dahi Luhan, namja rusa itu menangis kencang. Sontak semua member Hit-5 terlonjak kaget setengah mati. Harry yang tadinya menyetir dengan tenang, reflek menginjak pedal rem dengan kasar membuat mobil yang mereka tumpangi terlonjak ke depan dan berhenti.

"OI KENAPA DIA TIBA-TIBA MENANGIS?" teriak Harry yang kesal dengan keributan di bangku belakang. Mobil van mereka hampir saja membuat kecelakaan beruntun di jalanan yang lumayan sepi ini, tentu saja sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam. Warga China biasanya akan masuk rumah jika sudah diatas jam 11, kecuali para remaja yang masih ingin di luar dan pergi ke tempat yang bernama Lotus.

David dan Yangfan yang duduk berdekatan dengan Luhan langsung kelabakan, mengingat Harry –sang leader- jika marah akan sangat menakutkan. Luhan tak berhentinya menangis. Yangfan yang berada dekat dengannya membekap mulut Luhan dengan telapak tangannya. Bukan berhenti menangis, Luhan malah mengigit tangan Yangfan dan kembali menangis seperti bayi.

"Ahhhh sakit, Luhaaaan…" teriakan Yangfan benar-benar membuat sang leader geram, entah apa yang membuatnya berpikiran jika Luhan sedang ingin permen maka ia menyuapkan permen jelly rasa vanilla ke dalam Luhan. Dan voila…otomatis bocah dramatis ini berhenti menangis, dengan wajah bercucuran air mata dan pipi memerah Luhan mengunyah permen jelly itu perlahan. Bibir merah muda itu termanyun-manyun saat menguyah permen jelly yang berukuran lumayan besar itu. Pemandangan seperti itu membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam mobil itu tercengah sekaligus terpesona dengan Luhan yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat imut dan lucu seperti bayi.

"Dia berhenti menangis…"

"Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menangis, Yangfan? Apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padanya?"

"Apa? Kau menuduhku sembarangan ge. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya. Dia terbangun dan langsung saja menangis seperti itu" Yangfan yang tidak terima dituduh sembarangan menjelaskan semuanya pada Harry. Luhan masih saja diam, larut akan dunia kunyag mengunyahnya.

"Kenapa dia jadi sangat aneh jika mabuk ya?"

"Mama…Papa…Pulaaaang…" tiba-tiba saja Luhan mengeluarkan suaranya memanggil ayah dan ibunya serta keinginan untuk pulang. Harry yang tidak mau pusing menjalankan mobilnya kembali ke apartemen mereka dan Luhan.

Diperjalanan Luhan hanya bergumam mama dan papa hampir tiap detiknya. Telinga mereka seakan panas dengan panggilan yang tiada hentinya itu. Selain menyebutkan mama dan papa, Luhan bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang baru melihat hal-hal yang baru. Mata rusa itu berbinar saat melihat boneka pemberian fans yang ada di dalam mobil Hit-5.

"Boneekaaaa…Lulu mau bonekaaaa.."

Tidak tahan dengan _cuteness overload_ Luhan, Yangfan memberikannya dengan suka rela. Setelah mendapatka apa yang diinginkannya, Luhan tertidur sambil memeluk boneka itu. Bibirnya yang mungil tak henti-hentinya maju mundur seperti seorang bayi yang tengah menyusu. Yangfan dan David yang melihat adegan itu secara langsung benar-benar tidak tahan ingin memeluk namja manis itu, tapi apa daya mata sang leader dari tadi memandang mereka dengan tatapan elang dari kaca spion mobil. Seolah berkata 'jangan buat dia terbangun atau kalian akan kubunuh'. Secara tidak langsung, Harry telah menjadi seorang _dotting daddy_…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ting nong ting nong

Harry selaku ketua genk tengah malam ini menekan bel di pintu masuk apartemen milik Luhan dan antek-anteknya. Terlihat David menggendong Luhan di punggungya. Namja manis itu sudah benar-benar terlelap sambil menghisap jari jempolnya, tangan kanannya masih saja memegang erat boneka beruang putih pemberian Yangfan. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya pintu itu terbuka.

Terlihat namja tinggi berambut pirang kecoklatan yang memiliki tatapan mata yang tajam dan menakutkan. Sontak semua member Hit-5 bergiding ngeri. Kris atau Yifan atau Wufan atau Kevin atau apalah namanya itu memandang mereka dengan pandangan menyipit, mata elangnya jatuh pada satu titik, yaitu Luhan yang sedang digendong oleh seorang namja yang tidak dikenalnya.

"YA TUHAN LUHAN…"

"Sssssttttt…..!" semua member Hit-5 menyuruh Kris diam secara bersamaan plus wajah marah yang menakutkan. Kris seakan menciut dengan tatapan mereka. Jadi sekarang siapa yang takut siapa? Kris merasa salah dengan tindakannya membungkukan badannya kepada mereka berkali-kali seraya mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Yangfan?" Kris baru menyadari jika salah satu dari mereka sangat dikenalinya.

"Yo Yifan…"

"Kenapa Luhan ada bersama kalian?"

"Ceritanya panjang, boleh kami masuk terlebih dahulu?" tanya David yang sudah pegal menggendong Luhan sedari tadi. Kris menyadari dan menyuruh para tamu tak diundang itu masuk. Karena teriakan super Kris tadi, Tao dan Minseok terbangun. Tao yang menyadari mereka semua adalah senior Hit-5 membungkukan badannya sebagai rasa hormat. Mereka membalasnya dengan sopan.

"Luhan ge? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Tao yang berusaha membantu Luhan untuk lepas dari gendongan David, karena namja itu sudah sangat menderita dengan punggungnya yang sudah pegal. Tapi siapa duga, saat Tao mengangkat tubuh Luhan yang terbilang mungil itu, namja bermata rusa itu terbangun. Karena suasana yang sudah berbeda, Luhan bertingkah seolah seperti orang yang tersesat.

"Oh man…" belum sempat Harry menyumpal mulut Luhan kembali dengan permen jelly vanilla, namja bermata rusa itu menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Tao, Kris dan Minseok yang tidak tahu tentang apa yang terjadi sehingga membuat Luhan yang notabene jarang menangis itu menjadi _out of character_ seperti itu. Semua member EXO-M yang masih tidur sontak terbangun dan lari keluar kamar terbiri-birit.

"Ada apa..ada apa?"

Para anggota Hit-5 hanya bisa _facepalm_ dengan kelakuan Luhan yang kembali menjadi seperti bocah 4 tahun. Tao yang sedang menggendong Luhan berusaha untuk membujuknya untuk berhenti menangis. Bukannya berhenti, tangisan Luhan malah tambah kencang setelah melihat wajah sinis Tao. Mungkin karena benturan di kepalanya saat pingsan tadi, Luhan menjadi bersikap selayaknya bocah berumur 4 tahun. Member EXO-M langsung memandang senior mereka dengan tatapan 'jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada _baby_ kami!'

"Ini akan sulit…" ujar Harry menghela napasnya kasar dan menjambak rambutnya pelan. Pusing tiba-tiba akibat tangisan Luhan yang tak berhenti itu.

"Aku rasa juga begitu" tambah David yang berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Luhan dan kembali menyumpal mulutnya dengan permen jelly rasa vanilla. Luhan berhenti menangis dan mengunyah permen itu dengan imutnya.

"Nyaaam…nyaammmm…"

"Ini bencana bagi EXO…" gumam member EXO pelan secara bersamaan.

**TBC**

**Wadaw apalagi yang aku buat iniiii…**

**Ah untuk cerita He Wolf ch 8 akan tetap berjalan, sedang masa pengetikan. Mungkin selasa atau rabu akan update. Stay tuned neeee…**

**Ket :**

**Tonton XOXO EXO di Mnet EP 1.**

**Propaganda itu beneran club malam yang ada di kawasan Haidian, Beijing, China. Terdiri dari dua lantai. Lantai satu untuk lantai dansa sedangkan lantai dua untuk tempat minum.**

**Hit-5 itu boyband China, jika ingin tahu wajah Yangfan yang mirip Sehun, googling aja yaaa…**

**Lotus itu semacam tempat untuk anak remaja China**

**Cobby itu kalo ga salah temen deket Luhan di Beijing. **

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA..JIKA RESPON CERITA INI BAGUS AUTHOR AKAN LANJUT HINGGA TITIK DARAH PENGHABISAN.**

**GOMAWOOOOO**


	2. Chapter 2

**BABY INSIDE **

**Main Cast:**

**Luhan**

**Sehun**

**Yifan**

**Suho**

**Cameo:**

**HIT5**

**Pairing:**

**Luhan x OT11 (EXO minus Luhan)**

**Most paired: HUNHAN**

**Disclaimer: Storyline is MINE, EXO and HIT5 belong to GOD**

**Warning: YAOI, Kinky**

**Genre : Humor, Drama**

**Rated: T and M**

Malam itu, Sehun yang baru tiba di apartemennya bersamaan dengan para hyung tercintanya setelah melakukan segudang aktifitas _pre-comeback_ mereka langsung berlari ke kamar untuk melakukan ritualnya. Setelah menghempaskan tubuh letihnya ke atas tempat tidur, Sehun merogoh sakunya untuk mengecek ponselnya. Apakah ada pesan atau panggilan tak terjawab dari Luhan. Hmm..ternyata tidak ada, mungkin Luhan masih sibuk. Sepengetahuannya Luhan tidak ada jadwal hari ini, tapi EXO-M yang katanya mendapatkan dorm baru akan segera bersiap-siap untuk pindah. Mungkin acara pindah-pindah mereka dilakukan tadi.

"Mungkin saja masih sibuk memindahkan barang. Ahhh..aku kangen padamu hyung.." gumam namja berkulit putih itu seraya memeluk ponselnya, namun selang beberapa menit kemudian, ponsel itu bergetar menadakan ada panggilan masuk atau pesan masuk. Sehun mengeceknya, ekspresinya yang tadinya masih letih kembali ceria setelah melihat ID yang tertera di layar lebar ponselnya. Nama "Baby Deer" terpampang jelas disana.

Tanpa ragu, Sehun menyentuh dan menggeser ikon berwarna hijau dan meletakan benda persegi panjang itu di telinganya, "Yeoboseyo, hyungie baby~"

"Sehunnnniiieeee? Kenapa instagram aku tidak kau _follback_ eoooh?" rengek namja manis di seberang sana dengan nada manja. Bukan, bukan kata sambutan ini yang diharapkan oleh Oh Sehun, tapi kata-kata manis andalan Luhan yang selalu membuat namja ini gemas dan ingin memakanya saat itu juga. Sepertinya kali ini perkiraan Sehun meleset.

Tunggu dulu…Instagram? Luhan menanyakan kenapa dia tidak mem-_followback_ akun instagramnya? Seakan teringat sesuatu, Sehun memukul dahinya sedikit lebih keras. Mungkin sudah ada cap merah disana. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak tahu jika Luhan me-_follow_ akunnya, masalahnya namja rusa itu tidak mengabarinya sama sekali. Dia tahu jika Luhan sudah memiliki akun itu tapi dasarnya Oh Sehun yang akhir-akhir ini lupa, dia tidak sempat menanyakannya kembali.

Tapi kenyataannya Sehun hari ini tengah kesal, pasalnya kekasih hati sehidup sematinya itu malah mempermasalahkan akun sialan ini bukan menanyakan kabarnya. Biasanya Luhan akan menanyakan dirinya apakah sudah makan atau belum, apa sudah mandi atau belum, apa sudah minum vitamin atau belum, tapi hari ini sungguh berbeda. Sehun menghembuskan napas kesalnya. "Hyung..bukan begi—"

"Huweee…Sehunnie jahat, apa kau sudah tidak sayang lagi padaku eoh? Sehunnie lebih milih Tao ketimbang aku eoh?" belum sempat dia berbicara, namja rusa itu kembali merengek. Sehun jadi kelabakan dituduh macam-macam seperti itu, "Aniya, Luhannie jangan bicara seperti itu. Sehunnie masih-eh?" tiba-tiba saja hubungan line telepon itu terputus secara sepihak, benar saja ponsel kesayangan Sehun yang mahal itu telah menggelap, kelam sekalam malam dan itu merupakan petaka besar bagi Oh Sehun.

"Ponselku low bat? Aisssshh jinjaaaa. Pasti dia akan salah paham. Ottokhe?" buru-buru Sehun mencari charger yang dia simpan entah dimana, dia lupa tasnya dimana, dia lupa ada dimana akibat efek panic yang berlebihan, efek ketakutan jika namja rusa jadi-jadiannya marah dan mengganggap putusnya sambungan itu dengan pikiran negative. Tapi nyatanya memanglah seperti itu, Luhan yang merasa tidak dianggap lagi oleh sang pacar brondongnya memilih menghabiskan waktu untuk penghilang rasa kesal di club _Progaganda_ hingga larut malam. Tidak tahu menahu soal Sehun yang kembali menghubungi ponsel namja rusa itu.

Sudah berjam-jam dan kini keadaan diluar telah berganti menjadi kota yang terang benderang karena cahaya lampu. Hari sudah semakin malam tapi Sehun masih saja gelisah. "Hyuuung, angkat teleponnya. Sehunniemu yang tampan ini sudah men-follow back akun IG-mu hyung.." ucap Sehun dengan wajah penuh kerutan rasa bersalah di voicemail sambungan namja kesayangannya itu. Sudah berkali-kali Sehun mencoba menghubungi Luhan, tapi namja cantik itu sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilan Sehun. Tentu saja ini membuat namja pucat ini terkena seragan jantung stadium satu. Segala spekulasi ringan hingga berat berputar tiada henti di kepalanya. Apakah Luhan semarah itu padanya? Nyatanya bukan itu Oh Sehun nan malang, tapi rusa jadi-jadian itu lupa membawa ponsel dan sialnya ponsel itu berada dalam keadaan silent mode. Jadi bersiaplah untuk terkena serangan jantung stadium dua, Oh Sehun.

"Hyuuuuuung eoddigaaaaaaa?"

BUUK

"APPOOOOO…" teriak namja itu mengaduh kesakitan setelah Kai –pelaku utama- melemparkan remote TV ke arah kepala Sehun. Sehun mengusap-usap kepala bekas serangan tiba-tiba Kai. Wajah polos yang dibuat-buat itu menampilkan mata berkaca-kaca ingin menangis dan bibir tipisnya melengkung kebawah, terlihat seperti seekor anak anjing yang ditendang keluar oleh pemiliknya dan berharap dipungut kembali oleh orang lain. Jadi bayangkan saja bagaimana wajah sang maknae sesaat ingin merajuk karena tragedy pemukulan remote televisi oleh Kai.

"Berisik kau maknae. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam…" bentak Kai setelah tragedy pelemparan tersebut, tanpa melihat raut wajah Sehun, Kai sudah mengerti jika namja kelewat tumbuh tinggi itu sedang menampilkan wajah andalannya, "Wajah seperti itu tidak mempan untukku, maknae.."

"Jongin-aaahhh…"

"Berhenti merajuk atau pinku-pinku aku bakar tanpa sisa.."

"ANDWAEEEE…" teriaknya tidak rela sambil berlari ke kamarnya untuk menyelamatkan pinku-pinku terlebih dahulu dan menyimpannya di tempat yang aman dari jangkauan tangan-tangan setan namja hitam macam Kai.

"Aish anak itu ribut sekali.." gumam Kai kesal.

Di kamar yang sudah sangat sepi dan lampu telah dimatikan, Sehun merebahkan dirinya yang terasa sangat penat di atas tempat tidur yang beralaskan seprai rusa –seprai Luhan yang tertinggal- sambil memeluk gulingnya dengan erat. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu seperti berpikir, "Luhan hyung, jangan marah jebaaaal.."

"Kau kenapa Sehunnie?"

"Suho hyung… sepertinya Luhannie hyung marah padaku. Ini sudah hampir larut malam tapi kenapa dia tidak menjawab panggilanku dari tadi.." jelas Sehun sembari memeluk gulingnya tambah erat.

"Mungkin dia sudah tertidur sejak tadi, Hun-ah. Sekarang tidurlah, besok kita masih ada jadwal.."

"Hm, mudah-mudah begitu hyung, aku punya firasat lain tentangnya disana.."

Suho tersenyum menanggapi perkataan maknae kesayangannya itu, "Mungkin karena kau keletihan makanya kau berpikiran yang tidak-tidak seperti ini. Tidurlah, besok akan kusuruh Kyungsoo membuatkan sarapan enak untukmu." Sehun mengangguk senang, jika sudah disogok dengan sarapan enak, Sehun akan patuh dengan segala perintah Suho. Anak ini termasuk dalam kategori anak yang susah diatur, sama seperti Tao. Tapi lain halnya dengan Kai yang sedikit lebih dewasa daripada dua anak labil itu. Suho mengusap pelan rambut Sehun hingga dia tertidur pulas dengan memeluk gulingnya –guling pemberian Luhan pula- dengan erat. Suho pun keluar kamar Sehun, berjalan pelan ke arah ruang tengah. Tampak disana Kai yang masih terjaga menonton berita malam, sepertinya anak ini terkena insomnia lagi.

Suho mengampirinya, "Kau belum mau tidur Kai? Apa insomnia-mu kambuh?"

Kai sedikit tersentak kaget dengan kehadiran Suho, pasalnya namja berkulit tan itu tengah melamun, bukan memperhatikan layar televisi di depannya. Kai menggeleng pelan, "Aniyo hyung. Aku tidak bisa tidur tenang hyung, gelisah. Perasaanku tidak enak.."

"Kenapa kau dan Sehun mengalami perasaan tidak enak seperti itu. Tadi Sehun juga bilang seperti itu padaku.."

"Jinjja hyung? Aku takut sesuatu terjadi pada mereka di China"

"Sttt.. jangan berpikiran seperti itu, sebaiknya kau juga istirahat, Kai-ah. Besok kita punya jadwal pagi…"

"Ne hyung, mungkin cuma perasaanku karena letih. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang kurang tidur.." jawab Kai sambil tersenyum kearah hyung tertua itu. Kai bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Hyung, aku tidur duluan ya.."

Suho tersenyum sambil mengangguk mantap pada Kai yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu masuk kamarnya. "Jaljayo, Kai"

"Jaljayo hyung.."

Kini tinggalah Suho yang duduk sendirian di ruang tengah dengan layar televisi yang masih menampilkan berita malam dengan volume suara yang minimum, menambah kesan sepi yang kini terasa di dorm mereka. Suho sempat berpikir kenapa dua maknae itu merasakan perasaan yang sama dengannya, sedari tadi namja putih ini juga merasakan perasaan yang kurang mengenakan. Antara perasaan gelisah, takut dan khawatir yang dijadikan satu, tapi dengan cepat perasaan itu menghilang. Mungkin karena Suho tidak terlalu peduli dengan perasaan itu dan menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja sehingga hal itu cepat menghilang dengan sendirinya. Namun setelah dua maknae itu mengutarakan perasaan gelisah mereka, Suho kembali merasakannya hingga terasa sangat risih.

Lamunan Suho terhenti karena getaran ponsel yang ia rasakan pada saku celana pendeknya. Cepat-cepat ia merogoh sakunya dan menatap tulisan hangul 'My Dragon' di layar ponselnya. Suho mengangkat panggilan itu dan menyapa si penelpon.

"Yeoboseyo, chagi?"

"_Chagi...kenapa belum tidur?"_ tanya seseorang diseberang sana dengan suara berat khas yang sangat dirindukan namja bertubuh mungil ini. Suho tersenyum, "Aku menunggu kau menghubungiku.."

"_Ah ne arraso…"_

"Apa ada? Kau terlihat berbeda.."

"_Ah ne, aku tidak apa-apa.."_

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja disana..?"

"_Y-ya semuanya baik-baik saja.."_

"Wu Yifan, kau tidak pandai berbohong. Apa yang terjadi disana? Katakan padaku" pinta Suho pelan tapi dengan nada menuntut kepada Kris diseberang sana. Kris yang sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuat dirinya tenang saat menelpon kekasihnya malah terdengar seperti orang tolol karena gagapnya itu. Kris memang sulit untuk berbohong apalagi kepada Suho. Sekejap kebohongannya terbongkar dengan mudahnya, kekasihnya sangat peka akan perubahan gaya bahasa, gaya bicara maupun nada bicara Kris. Kekasihnya ini sungguh pintar.

"Kris?"

"_Suho-ya, sepertinya kita mengalami sedikit masalah disini.."_

"Ceritakan padaku sekarang, aku tidak terima penolakan.."

"_Cha-chagiyaa…"_

"Krissy, jelaskan nee~"

"_Tapi ini sudah tengah malam, kau pasti lelah sayang. Kembalilah tidur, besok pagi akan aku ceritakan semuanya tanpa kurang sedikitpun. Aku janji.."_ sepertinya Kris benar, ini sudah tengah malam tak mungkin Suho memaksakan kehendaknya sedangkan dirinya dan kekasihnya yang berbeda negara itu butuh isitrahat. Apalagi jadwal pada esok hari, Suho menyerah dan mengurungkan niatnya.

Suho menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah chagi. Kau benar, nah sekarang kau tidur. Aku juga akan tidur.."

"_Okay chagi, Jaljayo, Saranghae…"_

"Ne chagi, Jaljayo, Nadoooo saranghae.." jawab Suho dengan senyuman manis yang tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Walaupun berbicara sebentar tapi hati ini rasanya lega, tapi…masih ada tapi, perasaanya kembali tidak enak setelah Kris mengatakan jika keadaan disana kurang baik. Apa yang terjadi pada member M disana? Pikirannya seakan penuh namun rasa kantuk yang sudah menguasai seluruh tubuh dan terutama pikirannya membuat Suho berhenti berpikir hal-hal tersebut dan memilih untuk berjalan ke kamarnya. Merebahkan tubuh letihnya dan tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Menunggu hari esok untuk mendengarkan penjelasan atas jawaban semua pertanyaan perasaan gelisahnya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Kris memandangi Luhan yang tertidur dari ambang pintu. Namja itu sudah berhasil dipaksa tidur dengan bala bantuan beberapa member M dan sedikit bantuan Yangfan. Setelah mendapat penjelasan lebih rinci dari Yangfan dan member HIT5 tentang kondisi Luhan akhirnya mereka terpaksa memanggil dokter langganan member HIT5 malam itu juga. Berita yang mereka dapat sungguh sulit dipercaya dan merupakan pukulan tersendiri bagi mereka yang mendengarkan. Luhan memang namja yang keras kepala dan sulit untuk diatur, namja ceria itu dengan sangat cerobohnya meneguk banyak minuman keras sehingga membuatnya mabuk dan tidak sadarkan diri. Di pikirannya saat itu hanyalah keadaan dirinya dengan Sehun, tidak memikirkan dampak minuman laknat itu. Luhan yang kepalanya terbentur keras saat ingin memeluk Yangfan –yang dikirannya Sehun- mengakibatkan diagnosa langka berspekulasi di kepala sang dokter.

"Ini mungkin terdengar aneh dan masih diagnosa sementara saya, tapi Luhan mengalami kerusakan pada lapisan otak paling atas, atau istilah kedokterannya _korteks serebri_ yang biasanya akan mempengaruhi kemampuan berpikir seseorang, pola pikirnya, emosi dan perubahan tingkah laku. Sebaiknya kalian membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa lebih intensif besok.."

Mereka yang mendengarkan hanya bisa diam dengan penjelasan rumit dari dokter paruh baya itu. Dr. Meng menghela napas berat, menjelaskan hal yang sulit seperti ini akan membuatnya pusing sendiri. Apalagi ini kejadian yang langka, kerusakan otak, terjadinya benturan, meminum alcohol, perubahan sikap menjadi bocah empat tahun, dan tidak terdapat gejala lain selain itu membuat dokter ini mengusap wajahnya kasar. Terlihat dari mereka-mereka yang dengan tampang bodohnya menunggu kesimpulan sang dokter,

"Jadi intinya, Luhan mengalami gangguan otak ringan tapi berdampak pada pola pikir dan perilakunya. Bisa dikatakan ini juga amnesia pasca trauma, mungkin Luhan mempunyai masalah sebelumnya dan berniat melupakannya. Kalian jangan khawatir, hal ini tidak berlangsung lama. Mungkin besok Luhan sudah kembali seperti sedia kala…" jelas dr. Meng panjang lebar dan berharap namja-namja yang duduk manis di depannya mengerti.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, percayalah.." tambah dokter itu sembari tersenyum untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Kris menghela napasnya kasar, "Haahh..untunglah dia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa mengingat siapa kita, sangat disesalkan.."

"Amnesianya bersifat sementara, itu terjadi akibat benturan keras dan Luhan sulit berpikir jernih saat itu karena masih pengaruh alkohol. Jadi kalian berdoa saja hal ini tidak berlangsung lama.."

"Hm, mudah-mudahan dokter ini tidak berbohong.." ujar Yixing pelan sembari merangkul pundak Tao disampingnya.

"Lihat saja kalau dia berbohong, aku akan menusuk bokongnya dengan tongkat wushuku.." ujar Tao pelan namun masih terdengar oleh semua orang yang ada disana, termasuk sang dokter yang sudah berkeringat dingin dan menelan ludahnya susah payah. Dia takut diagnosanya salah kali ini, bisa mati tidak elitlah dia nanti.

"Aku rasa kami harus kembali, ini sudah lewat tengah malam.." ujar Harry memecah kesunyian yang mencekam itu untuk membawa semua membernya untuk pulang beserta dokter langganan mereka. Sebelum pamit mereka membantu M untuk menidurkan Luhan yang masih saja setia bermain dengan boneka pemberian Yangfan. Mata anak itu tidak mengantuk sama sekali, malah masih senang mengunyah permen jelly pemberian Harry. Akhirnya Luhan berhasil dilumpuhkan setelah merengek dan menangis kencang. Kris yang sebenarnya punya bakat terpendam dalam menjinakkan anak, mampu membuat Luhan terdiam dan langsung tertidur setelah dinina bobokan. Hingga detik ini, Luhan sang bocah bertubuh dewasa itu tertidur dengan damai tanpa gangguan.

Kris menutup pintu kamar itu pelan, di luar kamar telah menunggu semua member kecuali Luhan yang sepertinya sulit untuk kembali terlelap. Tao masih setia bermanja-manja dengan Yixing, menompang kepala berat Tao di pahanya sedangkan Minseok terlihat mengunyah kentang goreng yang tersisa tadi malam dengan lahap. Jongdae, selonjoran di lantai sambil menonton berita tengah malam di layar televisi. Satupun dari mereka tidak bisa tidur, karena memikirkan hari esok dengan perubahan drastis yang terjadi.

Ini sudah entah kesekian kalinya Kris menghela napas beratnya sembari duduk di dekat Yixing yang masih setia membuka mata dan menatap televisi bervolume minim itu. "Sepertinya besok akan menjadi hari berat kita, ge"

"Ya, seperti itulah. Kita harus sabar menghadapi Luhan agar dia cepat sembuh.."

"Ku rasa hal seperti ini tidak akan bertahan lama ge, mungkin juga membutuhkan usaha dan dukungan agar Luhannie hyung cepat sembuh.."

"Ya, kau benar Tao-ya.."

.

.

.

.

.

Karena merasa haus, Luhan yang tadinya tidur nyenyak terpaksa bangun untuk melegakan dahaganya. Pelan-pelan dia turun dari tempat tidur, kebingungan tampak dari wajahnya. Ruangan itu gelap, tidak terlalu gelap karena cahaya bulan sedikit menerangi kamar itu. Perasaan takut mulai menghantui dirinya. Bagaimana jika ada monster katak hijau berlendir yang bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidurnya atau anak kecil Toshio yang juga bersembunyi di dalam lemari pakaianya. Cepat-cepat saja Luhan menggeleng kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pemikiran aneh seperti itu. Sembari memeluk boneka beruangnya, Luhan berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu, hendak memutar kenop itu Luhan mendengarkan suara aneh dari bawah kakinya. Seekor cicak kecil sedang menatapnya sumringah, seketika raut wajah Luhan berubah drastic. Huh, sebentar lagi…lihat saja

"Huweeeee… Appaaa…Kris appaaa.."

Benar kan, namja berjiwa bocah ini langsung menangis setelah bertemu dengan tuan cicak yang mash tersenyum penuh kemenangan di bawah kakinya. Sedetik kemudian terdengar bunyi heboh yang berasal dari luar kamar Luhan. Kris dan Minseok terbangun karena teriakan Luhan segera saja melaju tanpa berpikir panjang ke kamar namja cantik itu.

"Luhan ada apa? Kenapa teriak-teriak?" tanya namja bertampang angry bird itu sedikit sinis namun terpancar raut wajah khawatir disana. Saat Kris membuka pintu kamar Luhan, cicak itu malah pergi dengan cepat tanpa dosa. Luhan masih saja tersedu-sedu sambil menutup wajahnya ketakutan. Badannya gemetaran dan isak tangis terdengar lirih dari balik telapak tangan itu.

"Appa…Luhannie takuuut.."

Kris kembali menghela napas kasar, beranjak memeluk Luhan agar tenang. Diusap-usapnya punggung Luhan dengan sayang, beberapa detik kemudian Luhan kembali bernapas dengan pola normal tanpa isakan dan tanpa tubuh yang gemetaran. Kris –mulai sekarang dipanggil Appa oleh Luhan- menangkup wajah Luhan dan menatapnya lembut.

"Ne, Luhannie. Katakana padaku kenapa tiba-tiba kau berteriak?"

"Cicak, appa…cicak"

"Luhannie takut cicak?" tanya Kris sabar. Luhan menangguk dan kembali memeluk Kris erat. Minseok yang melihat sahabat dekatnya sangat manja pada sang leader hanya terkekeh ringan. Kris yang sebelumnya jarang menampakan sifat lembut kini mulai terlihat sejak perubahan Luhan. Sepertinya Kris bisa menjadi seorang ayah yang lembut dan dapat diandalkan,

"Ne Luhannie, kau tidur dengan Kris appa saja jika masih takut dengan cicak.." usul Minseok disertai dengan senyuman jahil di bibir manisnya. Sontak Kris menatap Minseok penuh tanya sedangkan Luhan langsung mengangguk senang dan semangat.

"Boleh ya Appa, Luhannie tidur sama appa?" tanya Luhan plus wajah imut yang sangat sulit untuk ditolak. Mata rusa itu berbinar berharap Kris menyetujui usulan Minseok, bibir merah yang sedikit mengkilap karena sebelumnya Luhan menjilatnya itu mengerucut lucu. Kris benar-benar merasa runtuh imannya saat dihadapkan hal yang seperti ini. Mengingatkan pada Suho sih sebenarnya.

Kris tidak bisa menolak, "Baiklah, tapi Luhannie tidak boleh nakal ne.."

Luhan menangguk semangat dan berlari ke kamar Kris yang tak jauh dari kamarnya. Minseok mengendus, "Bukan dia yang akan nakal, tapi kau.."

"Ya! Aku masih setia dengan Suho.."

"Benarkah? Semua orang akan berpikir dua kali jika berhadapan dengan Luhan. Bisa saja kau nanti terlalu memanjakannya dan berakhir memilih antara Suho dan Luhan.."

"Hei, apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau sepertinya menggigau, hyung. Sebaiknya cepat kembali tidur.." jawab Kris sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya yang kini ditempati oleh dirinya dan Luhan. Namja tinggi itu komat-kamit memanjatkan doa agar dia tidak khilaf dalam bertindak malam ini. Takut tangannya yang gatal itu meraba-raba tubuh lain selain tubuh montok Suho-nya tersayang.

"Ya ya ya, aku hanya sedang menggodamu, Yifan-ah" ujar Minseok diselingi dengan kekehan ringan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Senang sekali rasanya menggoda Kris yang galak itu. Jika dipikirkan lebih jelas, Luhan yang berubah menjadi bocah empat tahun itu terlihat sangat imut dan lucu. Minseok saja susah menahan untuk tidak mengubah dirinya menjadi seme karena keimutan Luhan. Namja yang katanya manly itu benar-benar jauh dari kata itu, kini Luhan merupakan sosok anak kecil empat tahun yang sangat ceria dan menggemaskan.

Tadi saja Tao hampir memakan pipi –yang terlihat bulat saat makan bakpau- Luhan itu dengan sangat geram, sangking lucunya dan susah untuk ditolak. Tao berakhir tragis dengan tangisan Luhan yang sangat kencang dan ceramah Kris yang sangat panjang dalam sejarah penyampain pidato saat penerimaan penghargaan. Kris, dengan sangat cepat ia berubah menjadi sosok Appa yang protektif alias Dotting Daddy. Ia akan merasa gemas sendiri saat melihat Luhan bersikap imut, seakan ingin memakannya saat itu juga.

Sedangkan Jongdae dan Yixing malah terlihat heran melihat sifat Luhan yang jauh dari kata manly. Jongdae akan memutar bola matanya bosan saat kedapatan Kris memanjakan Luhan secara berlebihan, lain pula dengan Yixing yang akan memandang kosong sambil ternganga saat melihat Luhan yang makan dengan sangat imutnya. Intinya mereka tidak bisa tahan dengan cuteness overload dari Luhan. Seakan tersihir oleh sifat Luhan yang jauh dari kata menyebalkan.

Mereka menyayangi Luhan. Begitu juga dengan Luhan. Namja cantik itu memanggil mereka dengan panggilan sayang yang sudah ia tetapkan malam itu juga. Tao dipanggil Zizi, entah dari mana mendapatkan ide nama seperti itu, tidak apa-apa toh Tao sangat menerimanya dengan senyum kucing andalannya. Yixing dipanggil Ixing, Minseok dipanggil Baozi –tetap dengan panggilan lamanya, Jongdae dipanggil Daedae dan terakhir Kris merasa sedikit menang karena dipanggil Appa –dengan Suho sebagai umma-nya. Luhan tidak mengingat siapa dirinya, seperti kata dr. Meng, Luhan mengalami amnesia pasca trauma. Mungkin hal itu yang menjadi penyebab dirinya hilang ingatan dan otaknya malah berisi sifat dan perilaku anak kecil seperti kembali ke dasar. Sangat disayangkan jika Luhan melupakan semuanya, orang tua, teman, sahabat, member EXO bahkan Sehun –orang yang dicintanya.

Luhan sudah terlelap kembali dengan memeluk boneka beruang itu dengan erat, mengemut jari jempolnya seakan itu adalah dot berisi susu yang biasanya disukai para balita. Kris membaringkan tubuh penatnya dengan perlahan di samping Luhan, memandangi raut wajah Luhan yang lucu. Perlahan matanya terasa berat, dengan posisi terlentang menghadap langit-langit, Kris kembali masuk ke alam mimpinya untuk bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati. Sepertinya hari esok akan sangat sulit baginya untuk menjelaskan semua hal yang terjadi secara cepat hari ini kepada semua member K. Mudah-mudahan mereka dapat menerima keadaan Luhan, begitu juga dengan manager hyung-noona. Mudah-mudahan….

.

.

.

.

Omake M and Yangfan

"Huweeeee…Luhannie ga mau pisah sama Yangfan-ge..Huweeee.." ujar Luhan memeluk Yangfan dengan sangat erat, tepatnya memeluk lehernya hingga Yangfan merasa sangat tersiksa karena cekikan Luhan yang sungguh amat erat. Yangfan mangap-mangap tidak jelas untuk mencari pasokan udara yang berlebih. Kris yang melihat Yangfan menderita tidak tega jadinya.

"Luhannie, Yangfan-ge harus pulang. Besok ketemu lagi ya sama Yangfan-ge.." sembari mengusap-usap rambut Luhan dengan sayang, Kris menariknya perlahan. Akhirnya setelah lama tercekat tanpa pasokan oksigen, Yangfan terbebas.

"Haaahh…Haaahh aku merasa hampir mati tadi haaaaa…" ujarnya berusaha menghirup oksigen dengan rakus dan sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Andwaeeee…Luhannie mau sama Ynagfan-geeee.."

"Tidak boleh, Luhannie harus membiarkan Yangfan-ge pulang. Jika tidak Kris appa akan hukum Luhannie…" ucapan itu meluncur dengan sendirnya dari bibir sang leader. Tao membelalak kaget mendengar sang duizhang menyebut dirinya appa. Luhan masih saja merajuk, bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu, air mata yang sedari tadi merusak keindahan wajahnya serta alis yang bertaut melengkung kebawah hanya bisa sesegukan.

"Ne appa, mianhaeee…" jawabnya sambil menunduk dan memainkan ujung baju t-shirtnya. "Appa jangan hukum Luhannie ne, bbuing bbuing…" Luhan mengepalkan dua jemarinya dan memposisikannya di kedua belah pipi gembulnya, lalu menggerakannya imut disertai suara bbuing bbuing dari bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu. Sumpah saat itu mereka semua sulit bernapas dan akhirnya….

"OMONAAAA…KYEOPTAAAAA…"

Mereka pingsa bersamaan dengan posisi yang sangat sangat tidak elit.

"Eoh? Ottokheee~?" ujar Luhan tanpa dosa sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Akhirnya chap 2 update yah aha. Semoga pada suka. Disini belum ada HUNHAN moment-nya. Soalnya Sehun dan Luhan belum ketemu dan member K belum mengetahui keadaan Luhan.**

**Maaf juga jika bingung sma penjelasan penyakit Luhan. Author sedikit mengarang hahha jadi maklumi aja ini juga fanfic kan hehe….**

**TERIMA KASIH BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW, FOLLOW DAN FAV:**

**THANKS TO REVIEWER:**

**Oyoy, DeerIAM, cupcupcuphiel12, Jung Eunhee, fySugar-Free, exindira, Jenny Park, edogawa ruffy, Tiff'DiamonDeer, Fujoshinyeondan, LuluHD, Sanshaini Hikari, , , ssnowish, wereyeolves, , Nedera, riri, sitixlu, Just-EL, Guest, EXO Love EXO, kimyori95, anislu, clyriel oh, Xiaoluluu, SehunieHunHan, Cho HJin.**

**Yang belum kesebut silahkan protes haha..**

**ENJOY THE READING**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**


End file.
